


I don't think you need my help

by Tsuh



Series: 30 minutes Multifandom prompts [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Office, Secret Relationship, hux making fun of Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuh/pseuds/Tsuh
Summary: Prompt : "You know, I would help, but making fun of you is so much more satisfying.”





	I don't think you need my help

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I love making fun of Kylo and who else than Hux to do it ? So here is another prompt (I've finally corrected the mistakes I could see) 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy !

Just one week to wait and he would be gone. He loved his job but the people working with him were just useless. Hux knew he had no other choice. Snoke wanted him to lead this project, so he would do it. There was no point to discuss this order. 

Hux arrived in the office, always on time. Usually he was the first and he enjoyed this time alone. Today, there was already someone in there. Hux took the time to put his case in his office, one of the perks of being in charge was to have his own office. Somedays he thought it was the only good thing, especially when he had to work with Kylo. Even more when Kylo decided to make hell of his day. 

A coffee and he should be good to start the day. There was a sudden noise in the silent room, soon followed by a flow of curses. 

Kylo...   
Hux wanted to sigh. He thought they agreed Hux was the first to come in the office and that Kylo could only arrived thirty minutes later ?  
Hux had planned this for months before he agreed to see Kylo after work. Work and private life did not work together, Hux had learnt it with his father. It was one of the only rules he followed, just because it made sense. He could not afford being distracted. 

There was more and more noises coming from the common room. Well, he should go and see what was happening. He did not rush to the room, no, he just walked fast and certainly not because he wanted to see him. He just wanted his coffee before he had to hear people complaining all day. 

“Are you going to work ? Stupid machine !”

It was really Kylo. What a surprise...

Hux considered offering his help but decided to enjoy the view. Kylo was lying on the floor trying to reach something under a table. It seemed it was not working. The room was a mess. How did he do this in less than twenty minutes ? He could not be here for longer, he had left Hux’s appartment just an hour ago. 

“In trouble Ren ?” 

Surprised Kylo tried to stand up, just to bang his hand against the table. He looked betrayed and tried to hit the furniture. It was not his best decision and he cursed even more as he hurted himself more. After some more minutes Kylo finaly stood back. Hux smirked and decided it was time to have a little revenge.

“I hope you’re going to fix this mess before anyone come in ?” Kylo was astounded. Right, it was the reaction he was looking for. 

Kylo looked around him. There was water and something looking like coffee all over the floor, the coffeemaker too was on the floor. Hux wanted to know what happened here but Kylo could think he cared so he did not ask.

“I think you know where the mop is ?” Hux smirked seeing Kylo’s defeat. It was too easy. 

He leaned on the wall and watched Kylo going around the room, trying to fix his mess. 

“You know”, Hux said casually “I would help but making fun of you is much more satisfying.”

Kylo grumbled something, too low to be heard. 

“I’m not sure I understand what you said Kylo. You want to clean my appartment too ? I had other plans but if you want to do some cleaning instead, who am I to say no ?”

Hux did not wait Kylo’s answer and turned back, trying to hold back a smile. It seemed this day would be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !
> 
> As always if you have any comment, don't hesitate, I'd like to read them. And if you noticed any mistakes, tell me and i'll correct them.


End file.
